DE 100 14 977 A1 discloses a fastening rail, namely a profile rail to be encased in concrete in a concrete element. In order to improve the anchoring of the rail in the surrounding concrete, the rail longitudinal sides of the profile rail have means for the positive locking connection to the concrete element. For this purpose, the rail can be realized with an undercut on its rail longitudinal sides.